Slug Flyer
The '''Slug Flyer' is the Regular Army's main VTOL fighter plane. Information The SVF-07V Slug Flyer is a Super Vehicle designed for aerial combat. While it possesses excellent maneuverability due to its VTOL capabilities, its Vulcans have limited range, capable only of firing in an arc in front of the Slug. It is also equipped with air-to-air AIM-9A Sidewinder missiles that, while being powerful, take some time to accelerate after being deployed. Related Objects The Jet: One of the unused sprites found in Metal Slug 5. Not much is known about this vehicle. Metal Slug fans claim that the pilot of the Jet is Rumi Aikawa. However, that is unlikely because of the many differences in facial features. Other Appearances Metal Slug: 1st Mission The Slug Flyer in the Neo Geo Pocket games has different mechanics than what is seen in the main series. The Slug Flyer has no Vulcan, so it can only shoot horizontally forward. Missiles are collectable ammo for the Slug Flyer's main firing cannon, with bombs and the Special Shot being its secondary weapons. With the exception of Emergency Mobilization, a mission featuring the Slug Flyer has two routes: one for finishing the mission and another for dismantling the Slug Flyer. Doing the latter leads to a sequence where the Hero ejects from the aircraft and deploys his parachute at the precise moment. Metal Slug: 2nd Mission The Slug Flyer returns in this game with virtually the same gameplay as its predecessor, with two differences. One, with the exception of The Front Line, destruction of the Slug Flyer immediately ends the mission and is treated as Incomplete. Two, the parachuting sequence is replaced by a separate mission where Gimlet and Red Eye descend to a safe spot using an overheating Drop Pack. Metal Slug Defense The Slug Flyer appears in Metal Slug Defense as a flying unit for the Regular Army. Its standard attack is firing four missiles in sequence while changing altitude for each shot, and its special is firing its Vulcan at constant altitude. The Slug Flyer won't stay forever in the battlefield, as it retreats after using its standard attack twice. Strangely, when the Slug Flyer retreats, its Vulcan suddenly disappears. Metal Slug Attack Like in Metal Slug Defense, the Slug Flyer appears as a playable unit, sharing the same attack pool as its Defense counterpart. There is a customized Slug Flyer piloted by Fio Germi, which possesses a red paint job, shoots out special missiles and has a much more powerful jet engine compared to the original. Louise also calls in Slug Flyers as part of her special attack. These Slug Flyers are piloted by standard Regular Army personnel and simply drop bombs at the targeted area. Ashley pilots a customized Slug Flyer with four laser pods on its tail. Trivia *It is based on the Harrier family of military VTOL (Vertical Takeoff and Landing) jet aircraft, especially in physical design. * The Jet that was supposed to have appeared in Metal Slug 5 may have been a possible successor to the Slug Flyer. Category:Regular Army Vehicles Category:Vehicles